


Revenge

by jeanette9a



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanette9a/pseuds/jeanette9a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah I wrote once again a song by myself. But this time it has Hogwarts and an annoyed phantom in it! I hope you will like it! And believe me it is funny!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

You know what ya gonna do

Invite every ghost and the rest of the ghost zone too

And wipe me up some rubble

And make up some trouble

Snap just met Walker

The cafeteria has a stalker

Now what you gonna do?

Oh what did you do!

Danny has a nightmare for you

Oh my god what are you gonna do!

What are you gonna do?

Skulker is hunting a tree headed dog

McGonagall got her wish and turned to fog

Sprout got hit by Pariah Dark's crown?

And ghost writer is writing this down

Dora finally has a disco ball

With Ember playing in the great hall

Ha-ha, ha-ha

Chaos in the castle, more than one knight

This party just started, it will last all day and night

Ha-ha, ha-ha

The far frozens went to dancing

While Umbridge and the Fright night is fencing

Hagrid is running away from Johnny 13 and Kitty

Dumbledore is having a bad time with Spectra, who thinks she is pretty

Filch didn't get off with The Box Ghost

Pomfrey was given Amorpho's really old toast

Ha-ha, ha-ha

Chaos in the castle, more than one knight

This party just started, it will last all day and night

Ha-ha, ha-ha

You feel burried alive

No privacy is to provide

Cujo and Wulf is running off the ground

Pandora is shaking her hands around

Two phantoms and peeves are having soup

And no one invited the fruit loop

Ha-ha, ha-ha

Chaos in the castle, more than one knight

This party just started, it will last all day and night

Ha-ha, ha-ha

Now what you gonna do?

Oh what did you do!

Danny has a nightmare for you

Oh my god what are you gonna do!

What are you gonna do?

Ha-ha, ha-ha

Chaos in the castle, more than one knight

This party just started, it will last all day and night

Ha-ha, ha-ha


End file.
